


Patton

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dear Diary [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Patton needs some milk.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Dear Diary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734643
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 6

Dear Diary,   
I tried to reach Virgil today to tell him what's going on, but it seems like the shift is affecting him even though he has no clue what it is. Janus said he'd be able to feel it regardless which would cause a sort of panicked reaction. I can't get to his room. He must be really out of it. I hope he's ok… who am I kidding. He's suffering and we can't even get there to help him! Janus keeps saying it's not my fault and I can feel bad but I shouldn't feel guilty because I haven't done anything wrong, but I haven't done anything right either! I should have went to Virgil immediately. Then this wouldn't be happening. Strong shifts weaken him, and we know this. At least Janus knows how to get some food to him. I guess he's done that every time even after Virgil left. I wonder what happened between them. Maybe one day we'll know.


	2. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 across the whole series is wild af.

Dear Diary,   
Roman is gone and I don't know how to get him back. Remus is nervous for the first time in his life. Virgil is more on edge than he's ever been. Logan is upset and hurt and I know it's my fault but I don't know what I can do to fix it. Janus keeps trying to get me to relax and think about myself for a moment and tells me that not everything is completely my fault and I've been through just as much as the others but that's just not true. I know he doesn't lie all the time, and maybe he's not lying about this, but that just means he doesn't know me. Of course it's my fault. I’m supposed to make sure everyone is happy, not contribute to making them upset. He had to protect Thomas from me! I'm the reason he had to hide for so long! I don't understand why he can't see how bad I am. I don't deserve to relax. Not while others are hurting. Not while I have a job to do.


End file.
